


ten to five

by watergator



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Driving, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: “if i die, i’m going to haunt your ass.”





	ten to five

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”

Dan’s voice is starting to become like white noise to him. His hand is clutching the gear stick that it’s starting to get sweaty, but he takes a breath and reminds himself that he  _ can  _ drive because he has a certificate to say he can.

Even if it’s from when he was seventeen. And he hasn’t actually driven since then.

“Shut up,” Phil tells him through gritted teeth. “I’m trying to concentrate.”

He sees in the corner of his eyes that Dan tries to get comfortable as he leans back in his seat, still gripping the sides of the seat.

Phil drives slowly, only going into third gear which is what he feels comfortable, and he follows the car in front at some distance.

However, it breaks suddenly like it’s about to make a quick turn, and Phil is quick to step on the brake.

Dan gasps, and leans forward to slam his hands down on the dashboard rather dramatically.

The car in front turns left, and Phil carries on driving, just as Phil can feel his knuckles again from where he’s gripping the wheel too tight.

“I shouldn’t have gotten into a car with you, we are actually going to die,” Dan speaks, voice sounding panicked.

Phil tuts. It was funny at first, the jokes and the teasing, but now he was genuinely feeling frustrated.

“I haven’t even gone over twenty miles per hour yet!” Phil argues with him.

Dan takes a glance at Phil’s side of the dash before clicking his tongue and sitting back again.

They carry on rather smoothly when Dan finally seems to relax.

They’re heading back when Dan speaks again.

“Okay. Maybe you’re not the worst driver ever,” he admits in a quiet voice.

It does make Phil feel a tiny bit smug though.

“I’m not saying you’re perfect, and you definitely should have lessons before we buy a car, but I’m just glad I’m alive.”

Phil smiles at him, before turning his attention to the road.

“See?” He says, the smugness has now infected its way into his voice. “Martyn wouldn’t have ever let me borrow his car if he didn’t think I was capable enough.”

Dan hums, just as Phil pulls up on his brothers driveway.

“And besides, I might actually be a better driver than you,” he grins wickedly as he looks to Dan.

But it’s all over as soon as they’re bumping into something, the horrid sound of metal crushing against metal that has the car stopping deadly still in the middle of the drive, and Dan going big eyed.

“Did I just hit my dads car?” Phil asks in a meek voice, too scared to even look.

Dan hums, voice wavering a bit. “Yeah, you did, Mr I’m The Best Driver.”

Phil just leans his head onto the wheel and lets out a long sigh.

So maybe he did need lessons after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
